Kairi The Mistress
by Woody K
Summary: Kairi has Naminé be her sex slave with a lot of smothering. Request from AlphaOmega1234.


One day, Naminé was sunbathing on Destiny Islands and feel asleep during her tan. When she woke up, Naminé found that her hands were stuck behind her back, she was apparently handcuffed and didn't know why. Naminé also looked down and saw that all of her clothes had been stolen, she was completely naked and blushed wildly from her indecent exposure. She tried to get up, but her feet were cuffed was as well. Kairi appeared before her with a big grin on her face, "Hello, Naminé."

"What did you do to me, Kairi?!"

Kairi smirked, "You see, Naminé, I intend to have you as a slave girl of mine for today."

"Why?"

"Because I want a naked girl to play with."

Naminé begged, "Please don't. I'm allergic to sex slavery."

"Oh, quit being a baby. You'll be fine."

Kairi dragged Naminé to her bed against her free will, she asked her to watch as she stripped herself naked and did many sexual things to her slave girl such as kissing Naminé's lips, sucking her breasts, licking her belly and kissing her navel, licking and kissing her vagina and even smothering Namine's face with Kairi's breasts, vagina and butt. Kairi's favortie part was smothering Naminé with her boobs and butt cheeks, giving her countless butt slams on her face and barely allowing her to breathe. She loved that so much that she soon did nothing but smother Naminé's face with her breasts, pussy and buttock, giving her countless butt slams, moving her butt, vulva and jugs around in multiple directions as long as Namine's face is still smothered.

Kairi then pulled Naminé's head into her inviting breasts. Naminé was incapable of breathing and flailed her arms in a desperate attempt to free herself. The soft mounds of flesh almost completely covered her face, letting no chance of air coming in to relieve his straining lungs.

Enjoying her flailing, Kairi smiled as she began to slide Naminé's face side to side between her breasts, saying, "They're really soft, aren't they? I bet it's hard to tell the difference between these babies and a pair of pillows. If they weren't so warm and inviting, I bet you'd really think these were your pillows huh?"

"Mrph...mmmmm...mmm..."

Naminé was incapable of responding, her face being slid across the amazing breasts of her mistress and she was being brought close to a knockout. Kairi continued to rub Naminé's face between her heavenly bosoms. Her breasts were one of her favorite and most useful weapons, a pair that nobody at all was able to combat against. She always enjoyed the meek muffled responses of girls caught in her bosom and also the cute dazed expressions they had after a lengthy smother.

Kairi would keep the smother up for almost a minute before pulling her face out from their embrace. Naminé was panting hard, her face flushed as she looked up to her, Serena mocked her, "Oh, poor Naminé is getting tired. Can you even stand right now?"

To test her question, Kairi released Naminé and watched as she fell to her butt with little attempts to get up. Kairi laughed, "Oh, it must have been so much. I'm sorry if your breathing is becoming a problem, Naminé. I just want you to feel relaxed enough for the coming joy of this fucking."

Kairi then mounted Naminé waist. The voluptuous figure of hers would push against the tiring body of Naminé, giving her the wondrous feeling of her bare breasts on her naked chest, Kairi whispered, "Oh Naminé, I hope you don't hate me at the end of this, I just want you to feel really good is all."

Naminé breathed, "Oh god. It feels good. You have amazing breasts and buttocks."

"Aw. I knew you'd enjoy it."

Leaning in close, Kairi would then plant her lips on Naminé, kissing the girl fully as she began to move her hands. She would slowly move them up Naminé's body, feeling out her beautiful body. The pleasuring sensation of this action caused Naminé to moan, which Kairi capitalized on as she shoved her tongue into her mouth. The now steamy make out completely threw Naminé focus off, making her docile as Kairi slammed her luscious ass right onto Naminé's face, stunning her.

Kairi giggled as she began to repeatedly slam her buttocks against the face of Naminé, stunning her with each hip bump. The constant butt slams of the girl would continue to stun and weaken Naminé, turning her practically into a ragdoll for Kairi to enjoy. After what felt like the hundredth butt slam, Kairi would firmly plant her bottom onto Naminé's face. Slowly moving her hips, she was now set on depleting the breath of her by smothering her out, teasing, "How does my butt feel, Naminé? Do you like the way it rubs against your face? Do you like it more when I slam it against you like earlier?

"Mmrphh...mmmphh...mrph..."

Naminé groaned into the girl's amazing ass as Kairi asked, "Do you like it left and right or up and down? Maybe you like it when I press into your face every few seconds, or when I go in circles?

"Mmmrrrppphhh..."

"Oh ho! We have a winner."

Kairi settled on the circular motion of her hips on Naminé's face, "Personally, I like this one the most too. How coincidental that you would enjoy it just as much as I do."

The constant struggle of dealing with the girl's powerful and smothering rear was proving to be far too much for poor Naminé, who repreatedly said no, no, no? After a minute, she started to like it and every no turned into a yes. After two minutes of the constant smother, Naminé body completely relaxed, her eyes closing into a distant slumber as she was put out. Kairi began kissing Naminé's vagina, it took several dozen kisses for the unconscious woman to wake up and moan, "Oh, Kairi. Keep doing it."

Naminé abruptly climaxed after that. Kairi cuddled her and asked, "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No. Kairi, next time to you want to have sex with me, just ask. You didn't have to go through this much trouble."


End file.
